Final Fantasy VII – Uma outra História
by Rina Touin
Summary: Esta é a minha primeira fic - Espero que vocês gostem - Contem Yaoi e Hentai com descrições fortes.
1. Prologo

Final Fantasy VII – Uma outra História

Prologo

Dois anos se passaram, cada um fora para o seu canto.

Cloud continuava sozinho e solitário como sempre, decidira ir viver para Nibelheim visto que não tinha outro sítio onde ficar.

Tifa demasiado teimosa, nunca admitira nesse tempo os seus sentimentos por Cloud, será que tinha medo que o jovem rapaz de cabelos loiros e de olhos azuis não gostasse dela? Só ela o sabe. Tifa fora viver com Cloud e ficaram a viver na mesma casa.

Barret voltára para junto de Marlene, sua filha e de Elmyra, mãe adoptiva de Aeris e apesar de nunca ter conseguido cumprir a sua promessa para com Elmyra de trazer de volta a casa Aeris, Elmyra perdoo-lhe e juntos viveram nos Slums.

Red XIII voltou a Cosmo Canyon e ficou a viver uma vida sossegada na casa onde o seu "Avô" morava e sempre que havia algum problema ou algum monstro atacava Cosmo Canyon, era Red XIII que resolvia tudo.

Yuffie regressou a Wutai, a cidade dos ninjas e nesses dois anos, sucedeu ao trono do seu pai Godo enquanto ensina aos mais novos da cidade Ninjustsu.

Cid regressou á Rocket Town e ficou a governar a cidade como presidente enquanto vive com a sua engenheira Shera.

Cait Sith regressou á Gold Saucer tentando ganhar dinheiro como vidente mas o que será que o Reeve andou a fazer este tempo todo só controlando Cait Sith... hmm... a companhia Shinra estáva falida e o Planeta estava livre dos seus gases poluentes e da sua vida vital ser segudada pelos Mako reactors.

Vicent, regressára á caverna onde se localizava Lucrecia e ficára lá a viver. Não tinha para onde ir, nem onde ficar, derrotára Sephiroth, filho de Lucrecia e a companhia Shinra tinha ido á falência. Vivia agora a sua vida por apenas a viver, sem nenhuma motivação, sem nada para fazer...

Viviam todos umas vidas calmas e serenas até um dia… o dia da "Reunião"…


	2. Capitulo 1

" " - Pensamento

Capitulo 1

Um meteorito negro aproxima-se da terra, não é um meteorito qualquer, tem uma força especial, uma força megra...

Cloud acorda! Cloud! – Grita Tifa tentando acordar o jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.  
Cloud acorda sobressaltado com a voz de raio da Tifa, abrindo devagar os olhos e avistando o tecto branco e liso como o cal. Senta-se na cama e vê um armário de madeira onde continha as suas roupas, tinha uma mesa de cabeçeira ao lado da cama onde estava sentado nesse preciso momento, o chão era de madeira e ele encontrava-se no segundo andar da casa.  
- O que se passa?

- Estás a dormir á horas, então e o teu trabalho?  
O Jovem rapaz levanta-se, dirigindo-se para o armário onde tinha as suas roupas e veste o seu uniforme de soldado.

- Ok, ok, já me levantei...

- Vá, tens o pequeno almoço na mesa a tua espera...

- Ok... – Desce as escadas e vai se sentar a comer.

- Quem me dera que ás vezes fosses menos frio para mim... – Abana a cabeça em sinal contraditório – Tanto me faz se ele é mais simpático ou não, eu nem se quer gosto dele – Poe o seu sorriso habitual e desce as escadas ruidosas – Tem cuidado...

- Sim... Sim... "_Estou farto desta rotina... preciso de mudar... fui feito para acção e não para estar neste tédio..._" – Levanta-se da cadeira castanha escuro que combinava com o resto da mobília, pega na cadeira e arruma-a, encostando-a á mesa – Bom, vou indo.. até logo.

- Até logo... "_Nem se despede de mim... Será que eu significo alguma coisa para ele? Não é que isso me interesse! – _Senta-se chateada

Cloud dirige-se até a porta de madeira, uma porta grande e resistente e abre-a saindo lá para fora. Lá fora avistou um depósito onde custumava subir la para cima com a Tifa e ficava a admirar as estrelas, avistou tambem várias casas e os seus companheiros de vigia, corre ate eles e quando chega tem uma visão de um homem de cabelos longos com uma capa preta e a sua Long Sword e de um meteoro negro a colidir com a terra

"_Sephiroth...?_"

- Cloud! Cloud! – Gritam os companheiros de vigia de Cloud

Cloud abana a cabeça

- Sim...?

- Está tudo bem? – Pergunta um deles  
- Sim está, vamos começar a vigia...

- Ok... – Diz outro

Assim eles começam a sua ronda de vigia

Do outro lado na aldeia Cosmo Canyon

- Sinto uma presença que se aproxima do planeta... tenho um mau pressentimento... – Vai até o Telescópio e averigua o espaço, vira montes de estrelas e planetas e vira tambem algo muito negro, algo muito escuro que se aproximava da terra, algo parecido com um meteorito negro – Tenho de avisar os outros!

Será que algo maligno está para acontecer...?


	3. Capitulo 2

No dia seguinte – Narração

"_Tenho de ir ver o Red XIII_" – Pensamento

- Tenho de ir embora... - Fala de um personagem

Capitulo 2

3 semanas depois abordo da HighWind

- Senti uma presença maligna que se aproximava do planeta... Verifiquei pelo telescópio e... encontrei um meteoro negro que se dirige para o planeta – Diz Red XII

"_Será que tem haver com o Sephiroth... eu vi-o na minha visão"_ – Pensa Cloud

- Conseguiste descobrir o que era precisamente? – Pergunta Tifa muito curiosa

- Não... – Baixa a cabeça olhando para o chão

- Hmm... compreendo. Anima-te estamos aqui seja para o que for

- Hai...

- Yo! – Uma voz jovem e bastante alegre

- Esta voz... Yuffie! – Olha em volta

Yuffie salta aparecendo por de trás da Tifa roubando-lhe a carteira e desaparecendo novamente, desta vez aparecendo a sua frente

- Perdeste algo? – Ri

- Sua pequena ladra!

- Eu...? – Faz carinha inocente e angelical como se nunca tivesse feito algo de mal na sua vida

- Sim tu, sua ladra devolve a minha carteira, não há Gil nenhum para ti! – Presegue-a

- So quero 100 Gil! – Foge

- Nem penses!

"_O barulho voltou.. e a paz terminou...."_ – Pensa Cloud

Com o cigarro na boca e a sua grande lança na mão, entra a comandar a sua "grande" tropa que vinha atras dele

- Já chega de descanso não?! Toca a trabalhar! Seus preguiçosos! – Grita Cid

- Outro barulhento... – Diz Cloud

- Hey rapaz! A quem estás a chamar de barulhento?! As tuas férias acabaram-se!

Enquanto Cid barafusta, entra na sala o gato Caith Sith montado no seu brinquedo

- Sentiram saudades minhas?

- Nem por isso... – Diz Cloud

- Que mauzinho!

- ...

Uma sombra aparece no centro da nave e quando a sombra desaparece, estava presente uma homem vestido de vermelho e preto, com uma ShotGun na mão... Esse homem é chamado Vicent

- Chamaram...?

- Alguem decente chegou – Diz Cloud

Um homem com uma arma mecanica no braço entra na sala de comando da HighWind

- Uff! Cheguei atrasado! Malditos soldados! Deviam ir com os ares seus...!!! – Protesta Barret

- Podemos começar...? Já estamos cá todos... – Diz Cloud

A reunião começa e Red XIII conta tudo aos seus amigos enquanto duas presenças espiavam a reunião deles. Um rapaz de 16 anos com 1.63 de altura com mais ou menos 50 kilos, corpo fragil, cabelos compridos encaracolados, castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos brilhantes, vestia um género de Top Castanho curto ficando amostra o seu umbigo. Vestia também um género de casaco curto, almofadado nos ombros, de cor verde,de mangas compridas, de cor castanho claro, até as luvas, de cor castanho escuro. Vendo-se o seu pescoço ate aos limites do top. Calções castanhos justos e curtos, com uma dobra no cimo dos calçoes e com um cinto castanho escuro cruzado. No cimo da perna, um pouco abaixo dos calções,tinha uma fita castanha e usava umas botas castanhas com um salto minimo,com uma dobra no cimo das botas e com o bico das botas ligeiramente curvado para cima. Usava um longo arco verde com um género de asas no meio do arco fazendo um meio circulo. E uma rapariga de 17 anos com 1.60 de altura, 44 kilos, com um corpo defenido pelas curvas femeninas, cabelos pelo meio das costas ondelados, castanhos com reflexos e com olhos castanhos esverdeados. Tinha vestido um fato branco e preto, quem a visse diria que outrora fora alguém de grande importância. O fato começava num belo top preto que seguia até ao seu pescoço, que era completado com um belo adorno de ouro com uma bola vermelha no centro. Usava uma espécie de luvas brancas, estas não tapavam os seus dedos, na luva havia um anel para que um dos seus dedos pudesse segurar a luva sem que esta atrapalhasse as batalhas, e uma pérola negra em cima do pulso da mão esquerda. No topo das luvas encontrava-se uma espécie de pelo branco e macio que lhe dava um ar de realeza, juntando-se aos bordados irregulares feitos por alguém com perícia e habilidade em costura. O fato seguia por duas tiras brancas, com uns fios a fazer de adorno, que provinham do top preto, estas dividiam-se dos seios à cintura onde se podia encontrar uma saia também branca. A saia era comprida e dividida por 2 rachas atrás que seguiam o ângulo das suas pernas para que esta se pudesse mover e baixar sem que a saia prendesse os seus movimentos e uns curtos calções também brancos. No final da saia uns bordados bem definidos se faziam mostrar, cozidos com perícia e cuidado. Uns bordados iguais aos das mangas também ali se encontravam. Ao seu pescoço levava o colar de ouro que a sua mãe lhe dera no leito de sua morte, que pertencera às suas ancestrais, tinha uma forma não muito vulgar. Tinha a forma de um coração e dentro do coração uma seta a indicar o chão, esta se encontrava cheia de linhas, como se quisessem dizer que ela teria de fazer varias escolhas em seu caminho. Levava na mão uma espada com o cabo em prata e diversos adornos. A Dagger, que antigamente era usada por seu pai, estava em perfeitas condições e a lâmina bem afiada, podia cortar qualquer coisa apenas com um gesto preciso. O seu cabo era deveras estranho, por ser ao lado e não no centro, duas asas saiam pelo lado da lâmina e uma espécie de plumas ia até metade da espada mostrando ai a cabeça de uma águia. A Dagger dividia-se em duas, uma com lâmina para o ataque e outra mais pequena e com uma pequena curva para defender o seu portador com o mínimo esforço, podendo assim desarmar os seus oponentes e ataca-lo rapidamente.

- Numa das minhas visões vi o Sephiroth... penso que ele esteja vivo...

A sala fica em silêncio durante algum tempo

- Como é que isso é possivel?! Nós derrotámo-lo! – Afirma Barret

- N-Não é possivel – Gagueja Tifa

- Não sei, mas foi o que eu vi...

- Será que ele renasceu...? – Pergunta Red XIII

- Não sei... –Diz Cloud

- Mas ele não foi levado pela Life Stream? – Pergunta Caith Sith

- Aparentemente sim... mas há grandes possibilidades de ele ter renasci-

- Como é que isso é possivel?! Ele deveria estár morto depois do que fez a Aerith! – Diz uma voz enraivecida, entrando na sala de comandos

- Quem és tu miudo? – Pergunta a Yuffie – Isto não é local para miudos brincarem.

- Ele tem de pagar pelo que fez!

Entra na sala a rapariga e olha Cloud

- Bixo! – Os seus olhos brilham de alegria por o ver

Todos olham para a rapariga preplexos

"_Ela está a olhar fixamente para mim... será que ja a vi em algum lado... bixo?"_ – Pensa Cloud

- Porque é que ele ainda está vivo?!

- Nós também não sabemos... mas como conheces a Aerith? – Pergunta Tifa

- Eu... – Olha tristemente o chão – Era amigo dela e visitava todos os dias a igreja onde ela apanhava as flores... ela era tão amável... tão simpática... e aquele monstro matou-a!

- Mário... – Diz a rapariga

- Eu estou bem Noel...

"_Então ela chama-se Noel... Nunca ouvi falar dela... mas ela é tão bonita..."_ – Pensa

- Por favor... se ele estiver vivo... deixem me juntar a vocês... ele tem de pagar pelo que fez... Peço-vos!

- Mas és apenas um miudo! – Diz Yuffie

- Eu sei muito bem me defender sozinho... – Com a sua mão esquerda, pega no arco preso as suas costas por um cordel e tira-o – Com este arco que... a Aerith me deu eu posso muito bem me defender... Por favor deixem-me juntar me a vocês! – Curva-se perante o grupo

- Hm... ah... Eu tambem por favor – Pede Noel curvando-se perante todos

- Ok, podem se juntar, mas tem de prometer que não nos vão atrapalhar

- Nós prometemos – Diz os dois em coro

"_Porque é que ele permitiu que eles entrassem no grupo... será por causa da rapariga...? Será que ele a conhece...?" – _Tifa abana a cabeça para parar de pensar em coisas tolas

Todos olham Cloud um pouco preplexos pois não sabem o motivo pelo qual ele deixou aquelas "Crianças" entrarem no grupo.

- Cloud... estás bem...? – Pergunta Yuffie

- Sim estou. Sei que pode ser prigoso para eles mas... eles tem uma força de vontade grande e penso que não fará mal nenhum eles virem connosco visto que sabem como usar uma arma e visto que ambos já vem equipados.

- Compreendo... Bem vindos miudos – Diz Barret

As apresentações são feitas e todos ficam muito satizfeitos com os miudos

- Pois é menina Yuffie... ainda não me devolveste a minha carteira... Eu quero-a agora! – Exige Tifa

- Ok, ok, toma a carteira – Dá lhe a carteira e afasta-se rapidamente da Tifa

- Hmmm... sinto a carteira mais leve... – Verifica a carteira e repara que estão lá 100 Gil a menos – Vou te matar sua ladra! Volta aqui! Agora! – Vai a correr atrás dela

- Aaahh! Ela quer me matar! – Percorre a HighWind toda para fugir da Tifa

- Vou te apanhar! Sua ladra! Devolve me os 100 Gil! – Persegue-a

- Elas são sempre assim...? – Pergunta Mário

- Bom... a Tifa nem por isso mas a Yuffie é sempre a mesma coisa, toma cuidado aos teus items e ao teu dinheiro porque quando menos esperares, já não os tens – Explica Red XII

- Oh... acho que vou ter mais cuidado...

- Bixo! – Grita Noel quando olha de novo para o Cloud

" _Bixo outra vez...? Eu tenho um nome..."_ – Eu tenho um nome sabias...?

- É que... não consigo dizer o teu nome... – Faz cariga angelical

- ... Consegues o aprender...? – Suspira

- Nope... Bixo está bom

- Oh God! - _"Tenho uma doida varrida a chamar-me bixo... me pergunto se foi uma boa ideia ter os deixado entrar no grupo e... que vestido e esse... é tão sufisticado... será que ela pertence a uma familia muito importanto ou assim do género? Hmm..."_

Cloud pergunta-se a si prórpio "Quem será a rapariga...?" Mas... Quem realmente é ela...? E quem é aquele rapaz misterioso que tanto odeia Sephiroth...? Será que o vai odiar para sempre? Será que Sephiroth está mesmo vivo...? Hmmm terão de esperar pelos próximos capitulos.


	4. Capitulo 3

No dia seguinte – Narração

"_Tenho de ir ver o Red XIII_" – Pensamento

- Tenho de ir embora... - Fala de um personagem

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quem quiser saber das localizações eu postarei aqui o link do Mapa do Mundo de Final Fantasy VII.

. - Mapa Mundo de Final Fantasy VII

. - O que é um Chocobo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3

Uma nova reunião entre o grupo começa.

- Temos de decidir por onde começamos... Sabemos que um meteoro está a caminho da Terra mas não há grande coisa que poçamos fazer... O Foguetão do Cid já foi usado, agora estamos sem recursos. Tambem não sabemos se o Sephiroth está vivo. Agora que temos 10 membros no nosso grupo, podemos nos dividir em dois grupos de 5. Um grupo vem comigo e iremos averiguar se Sephiroth está mesmo vivo ou não. O outro grupo irá pesquisar mais coisas sobre esse meteoro e como destrui-lo. Tambem seria bom saber a data de colisão do meteoro. Red XII volta a Cosmo Canyon e tenta descobrir mais coisas sobre esse meteoro, Cid vai com ele. – Diz Cloud

- Hey porque eu?

- Porque tu percebes de maquinas, com sorte poderemos construir outro foguetão e destruir o meteoro.

- Hmmm... Ok eu vou...

- Eu quero ir contigo Cloud – Diz Mário

- Bixo eu também! – Grita não muito alto, Noel

"_Bixo...?"_ – Suspira – Ok, já somos 3, só faltam mais dois. Yuffie, tu volta ao teu país e recolhe informações. Tifa, vai com a Yuffie. Vicent vens comigo e o Caith Sith também. Barret, protege a Tifa e a Yuffie por favor

- Podes deixar comigo oh loirinho – Ri

- Red XIII verifica quanto tempo o meteoro chega a terra e depois usa o PHP para me avisares... temos pouco tempo.

Com a reunião concluida, os grupos departem.

Cid que comanda a HighWind, levou o mais depressa possível, Yuffie, Tifa e Barret até á ilha de Wutai, de seguida apressou-se para levar o Red XIII a Cosmo Canyon e enquanto isso o outro grupo foi deixado ás portas de Midgar.

- Temos de nos apressar, se caminharmos agora até á Chocobo Ranch levamos 8 horas, mas paramos primeiro em Kalm, a cidade mais proxima para poder-mos descansar.

- Ou seja, levaremos 12 horas a chegar á Chocobo Ranch certo? – Pergunta Mário

- Correcto, a partir daí teremos de apanhar Chocobos para passar Grasslands Lake até á Caverna, depois temos de ir para Junon, lá apanharemos o nosso submarino até chegár-mos a Icicle Area. Temos de ter muito cuidado, subir a enorme montanha vai ser difícil... especialmente com o frio. Por agora vamos começar andar. Lembrem-se vem de tirar já as vossas armas e equiparem-se bem antes de irmos embora.

- Hai bixo! – Diz Noel, muito energética e com um brilho nos olhos

- Não consegues mesmo dizer o meu nome pois não?

- Não, tem um "L" a seguir ao "C" e por isso não consigo dizer bem... – Olha o chão um pouco triste.

- Tem calma, não é assim tão grave – Levanta-lhe o queixo para ela o olhar nos olhos

"_Nunca vi olhos tão lindos como os dela"_ – Pensa surpreso.

- Obrigada – Poe um enorme sorriso na cara e volta ao seu estádo energético

- Pombinhos, já estamos todos prontos. Vamos começar a andar ou querem que continuemos a fazer de vela?

- Mário! – Cora bastante

- Certo, vamos começar a viagem, tenham imenso cuidado, há monstros por todo o lado.

E assim os tres grupos começam as suas tarefas. Quanto tempo será que ainda lhes resta até o meteoro colidir com a terra? E será que o conseguem destruir a tempo?


End file.
